Pity the Boy, Pity the Girl
by megbricks
Summary: Anatoly and Florence have been together for the last year, but when an unexpected face returns for Anatoly's second championship, how will things change? and more importantly, will the couple survive it?


**Hey guys so I'm starting another Chess fanfic. If anyone likes it I have a pretty good idea of where I want to take this story from here. **

'Anatoly, doll could you come zip this up?" I asked referring to the blue, mid thigh length dress that I had just slipped on. Anatoly and I had been together for a year now; well, it will be a year next week. The World Chess Championships actually mark the year anniversary. Of course in public we deny all rumors of our relationship so that no one finds out, especially Svetlana.

Anatoly and I have an apartment in England. That's where we spend most of our time; unless Anatoly is touring or competing them we're all over the place: Paris, New York, Rome, even Tokyo.

"Yeah hold on Flo." He responded from our kitchen followed by a sequence of metal hitting the tile ground and a series of mixed English and Russian curse words. I actually love when he speaks Russian around me. Despite my family's history with Russia, he makes the language sound so lovely, or comical in situations like this.

My bare feet race each other into the kitchen to check on him.

"You doing alright?" I asked smirking down at him while he picked up the pots that were now scattered along the floor.

"Yeah, fine."

"I told you I'd finish the dishes after I got done getting ready." I said taking the two silver pots from his hands.

"I know what you said. I just don't believe you." He laughed. I had to stand on my tip-toes to be able to reach the cabinet over the stove where the pots were kept. He laughed while watching my struggle. After getting almost up on pointe I was able to reach the cabinet and put them back into their respective area.

"Whatever, will you please zip up the back of the damn dress please?"

"Shit sassy pants." He laughed not moving from his position.

"Seriously, we're going to be late for out reservation." He finally complied and zipped it up and I scurried back into the bathroom."

"Florence, when have you ever been concerned about being on time, for anything?

"Hurtful…"

"What are you doing in there?" He asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"My hair."

"Come on, we're going to be late for our reservation" He said mimicking my voice.

"You're hilarious." I said sarcastically. I threw my hair into a high ponytail, wrapping a strand of hair around the hair band so that it was no longer visible. I opened the bathroom door.

"Finally let's go." He said, obviously getting aggravated; he started moving towards the door.

"Wait one second." I said and ran into our shared room, which was currently a disaster, but I obviously couldn't do anything about it now.

I climbed through the mess over to my closet and got my silver sparkly heels. I struggled to slide them on as I hopped around the mess, escaping the room.

"You're going to break your ankle hopping around like that." He said. I shook my head.

"Lots of practice." I crossed to the couch to get my purse.

"Are you finally ready?" he asked smiling.

"I can be. Unless you want me to spend anot-" I stopped speaking when he leaned in to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss.

"We could just stay here tonight." He suggested as he leaned in again.

"Or we could go eat and then come back." I suggested.

"Ooh, best of both worlds." I laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him down the steps as I gripped on to the railing for dear life. With my luck, I was almost guaranteed to fall down the steps if I did not hold on to it.

The restaurant was just a quick cab ride away from our apartment. Luckily, traffic wasn't too terrible, and we were able to make it to our seven o'clock reservation on time. The restaurant was rather large. It square shaped with black wood tables with white tablecloths covering them. There were several white stone columns in the main part of the restaurant. We were seated in the back in a both. Once we were seated, across from each other. For a few moments we silently looked over the menu, even though we both knew exactly what each other would get. Anatoly will get a salmon; and I will get a Caesar salad. Then to drink, we'll split a bottle of pinot Grigio.

"Have you started packing yet? He asked to end the silence. I laughed.

"I'll probably do it Wednesday night, a few hours before we need to be at the airport." I smiled over at him.

"Of course you will." He smiled.

"And you? You're probably already completely packed except for your toothbrush and stuff."

"How'd you know?" He asked, laughing at me.

"Because every time we travel you're ready a week before we leave, and I don't start until the night before we leave." I smiled up at the waitress who was at the side of our table.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" She asked looking from back and forth from Anatoly to me.

"We're going to have a bottle of pinot grigio." Anatoly said looking to me to confirm. I nodded my head.

"Alright, do you need a moment to look over the menu?" She asked

"Nope. I think we're ready." I said giving putting my menu down. "I'm going to have the Caesar salad." I said handing the waitress the menu.

"I'll have the salmon please." He said. As he did I silently mimicked his words. The waitress left and the two of us were silent again. We stared around the room, at each other, around the room again, until I noticed someone. He was sitting alone. Even though he was sitting I could tell he was tall. He was African American with a small beard. I knew I recognized him I just didn't know from where. When I looked closer I was able to tell who it was. It was Walter De Courcy. Last time I checked he was in America. What the hell is he doing here? I tried, with no avail, to look away before making extremely awkward eye contact. As soon as he saw me looking at him I saw whipped my head back to Anatoly.

"What are you doing?" Anatoly asked.

"Don't look, but Mr. De Courcy is sitting at a table diagonal to you."

"Walter's here?" he said turning his head to look.

"Tolya!" I said quietly, but assertively. "I just said to not look."

"Shit, sorry." He said sarcastically. "Why are you so crabby now?" He asked rolling his eyes.

" You know I can't stand Walter. I just don't want to have to deal with him right now."

"Fine." He said stiffly, still obviously annoyed with me.

"Tolya, don't be mad at me." I said sitting up, no answer. "I'm sorry." I hesitated looking over at the seat where Walter was at a moment ago to find that his chair had been vacated. I leaned over and looked to my side to find Walter heading towards our booth. I sat up stiffly once again. "He's coming this way." I whispered to Anatoly.

"Just calm down." He replied. "Freaking out isn't going to do you any good." I looked up and Walter stopped and stood in front of our booth. "Mr. De Courcy." Anatoly spoke up. I stayed quiet, not wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"Mr. Sergievsky." He paused. "Are you two ready for the championships?" He asked, looking to me.

"I am." Anatoly once again spoke up before I had to. "Ms. Vassey hasn't even begun."

"Oh. Well have you heard who my co-host is going to be?" Walter asked.

"No, who's it going to be?" I asked; I was actually wondering about this the other day.

"Mr. Trumper is coming back to help me." I froze.

"Freddie?" I asked. I'm sure my eyes doubled in size.

"Yes, _Freddie_, the man you worked under for two years…" His phone rang. He lifted the black phone from his suit pocket and took a look at the screen. "Well I have to take this, but it was nice to see you two." He walked off before either of us could answer. I looked over at Anatoly who was staring angrily at the table.

"Toyla…" I asked. I knew already that this was going to escalate into an all night fight between the two of us.

"Just don't." he replied getting out his wallet.

"Anatoly," he fished some money out of his wallet and threw it down on the table. "Come on, babe…" That was the last thing that I could mutter out before he slid out of the booth and strutted out of the restaurant. I did all I could do, I hurried after him as fast as I could with my heels on.

**Review? (: **


End file.
